At present, handsets such as cell phone and Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) are more and more popular and have become people's indispensable tools to carry along. Accordingly, people are considering whether it is possible to configure more functions in the handset so that the handset can provide better services for users.
A scheme to equip the handset with a direction recognition function has been put forward, which is mainly to configure a digital compass module inside the handset to obtain geomagnetism direction data and configure a geomagnetism direction display module to convert the geomagnetism data into an image displaying data and display the image according to the image displaying data on a screen of the handset. According to this patent application, the handset is capable of distinguishing directions, in other words, a user can determine on a geomagnetism direction through this handset.
However, the user may not be satisfied with the geomagnetism direction determined by the handset. He may also want to further know the direction from his current location to a certain place. A typical example is: when exploring outside, the user needs to frequently acquire the direction from the current location to a target location. Islamic people need to frequently make pilgrimage in the direction of Mecca. It is very easy to distinguish the direction when it is clear or at a familiar place, but very difficult when it is cloudy or at an unfamiliar place. Although the compass can indicate the north direction for the user, it cannot tell the user the direction from the current location to Mecca.
So far, there is no scheme for determining the direction of a certain site through a handset for the user.